<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Language by fandomwolfx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925280">Love Language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwolfx/pseuds/fandomwolfx'>fandomwolfx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Varchie!Centric, post 5x01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwolfx/pseuds/fandomwolfx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The many times Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge have expressed their mutual love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so, I randomly decided to name this fic 'Love Language' and then afterwards realised it's the title of an Ariana Grande song, the pop-girlies are really coming in clutch for my fic titles recently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>FOR THE FIRST TIME </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realizes he should be freezing right now, standing outside on a front porch wearing nothing but a shirt and jeans, but the warmth in his chest is blooming across his whole body from Veronica admitting that she loves him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those three little words setting his skin on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands are still around her waist as he pulls her closer to say “You know I love you too right ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, almost bashfully and his heart flutters at the fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the one who is capable of making Veronica Lodge bashful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More comfortable with actions than with words Veronica leans forward (having to stand on her tiptoes even with stilettos on that Archie dreads to think of the price tag of) and presses her lips to his in a series of chaste kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s about to deepen the kiss further, when Veronica pulls away with a shiver. It’s at this moment he realises her legs are bare and that if he’s feeling the December chill slightly then she must be feeling it in its entirety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unwrapping his arms from around her waist he places his hands on her upper arm instead, moving them up and down trying to warm her up. He’s pretty certain that it probably isn’t helping much, but he hasn’t touched Veronica in what seems like forever so he’s going to take the opportunity to whenever he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should probably head back now” Veronica states, eyes pointing towards the driver sitting at the end of the road that Archie clearly didn’t see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archie nervously laughs, praying to whatever deity that is out there that whoever this driver is, he won’t relay back to HIram that his daughter has just spent the last two minutes in broad daylight making out with the guy that broke her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, sure” he responds, letting his hands drift from her arms slowly to her wrists, catching them in his fingers, “or… you could come inside for a bit”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t respond immediately and Archie can already feel the red on his cheeks from the winds bite turn more intense at the prospect of being rejected again, maybe inviting her to spend christmas with his family (even if it is just him and his Dad) is to too much too soon. The last thing he wants to do is to push her so hard that he essentially pushes her away again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think my parents can survive in the same room without me for an hour… as long as I’m not intruding on your own christmas plans”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all Ronnie” he responds quickly shaking his head, “we’re pretty chill when it comes to the holidays, we were just gonna watch whatever crap is on the TV.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well throw in a hot chocolate and it looks like we have a deal” she beams, eyes glowing and a radiant smile etched onto her features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subconsciously, he grabs her hand and pulls her towards the front door, watching his step as the last thing he wants right now is for her to slip on the ice across the porch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s one foot through the front door when she places a palm on his shoulder and whispers into his ear “Merry christmas lover.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>AT THE END OF A PHONE CALL </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t seen Veronica a lot recently, she’s been really busy running lines and rehearsal with Kevin for ‘Carrie’ and Mr. Lodge has had him running round the whole town over the past few weeks doing the weirdest of jobs, in fact he’s pretty sure he’s seen more of Veronica’s Dad than he has of Veronica… which sucks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently he’s sat on the couch downstairs flipping through the TV channels in what seems like the first bit of free time he’s had this month. He’s not sure why he’s actually got the TV on though because his phone is sat next to him on speaker  with his girlfriend at the other end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... and then Kevin said we’re gonna start working on the choreo ‘for the world according to Chris’ tomorrow, which obviously I am rather excited for considering I’ve had to wait patiently in the wings all week whilst Cheryl has scrutinised every. Single. Detail. For her solo, I mean honestly, she might be a redhead but she’s not exactly the next Bernadette Peters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s contemplating on asking her who the hell Bertha Peters is when there’s a loud crash from the kitchen that Archie winces at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since the incident at Pop’s, Fred has been determined to stop ordering takeout and eat healthier, which somehow has ended up with his Dad trying to teach himself how to cook at the ripe old age of forty-something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Archie has to hear the phrase </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘see Arch, who said you can’t teach an old dog new tricks' </span>
  </em>
  <span>he might have to ask Veronica if he can move in with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ronnie, I’m so sorry but I think I might have to dash, my Dad is attempting to make homemade tacos, and well you were here to witness his attempt of Thai Curry… and honestly I think this is going worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets out what he thinks is a well deserved sigh considering he’s going to be living on either charred or undercooked meals for the foreseeable future. Veronica’s laugh echoing throughout the room however, tells him that he’s probably being a little bit melodramatic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay Archiekins, I’ll let you and your hero complex intervene this time, but only because it’s Fred” she adds sternly, and Archie can practically see the finger she’s pointing at him all the way from the Pembrooke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow” he quickly glances around the front room to make sure his Dad isn’t in the doorway before lowering his voice so it reaches that gravelly quality, “I have a free house the whole of the evening… I love you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the call disconnects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred chooses this exact moment to appear from the kitchen, wearing a ‘kiss the chef’ apron and folds his arms as he leans against the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archie’s certain that he’s just got caught telling Veronica to come round whilst there’ll be no adult supervision instead he merely says: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you kids clearly got over your issues regarding that all-powerful ‘L’ word… now could you help me scrape this burned mince from the pan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>IN BED </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her back hits the bed, hair fanning out on the pillow in every possible direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, they’re in her room for once since her parents are out of town on some sort of business trip she’s not privy to, and with the resurfacing of the black hood she doesn’t really fancy spending the weekend alone, thus enter teenage Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breathing is still labored from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>activities </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’ve clearly just finished, and when she looks to the side she sees Archie on his back running a hand through his hair, heavily breathing too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling the silk covers over both of them that Veronica has no idea how to clean, Archie rolls over onto his side so he can face her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drags a hand over his eyes and chuckles slightly before he says “Fuck, Veronica I love you” in a lighthearted manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She harrumphs slightly and settles further into the bed “I love you toon Archie Andrews, but you better not just be saying that because of my copious amounts of sexual prowess”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica can’t help but smirk at the alarmed look in his eyes that appears, and he’s very quick to refute this idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s definitely not just it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stretches, most likely hitting Archie in the chest as she does so, and leans over to grab his grey t-shirt that’s crumpled up at the bottom of the bed and slides it over her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica then pulls the cover away and places her feet on the carpet, leaving Archie in her bed alone and heads towards the en-suite.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When she throws a sultry glance over her shoulder from the doorway, she’s met with Archie’s scrunched brow and pet lip looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>honestly</span>
  </em>
  <span> quite delectable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” he asks, patting the empty space behind him, clearly trying to get her to spend another five, ten, fifteen minutes tangled in the sheets with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shower” she replies nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can see him mulling over this information, his mouth is just about to open when she responds, knowing exactly what he’s about to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can join.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archie nearly trips getting out of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>THE FIRST TIME IN A LONG TIME </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a part of Veronica that’s sure she must be dreaming, or most likely hallucinating from the actual poison currently flowing through her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s another part of Veronica that finds it highly amusing that what is supposed to be the worst night of her life, could potentially turn out to be one of the best as she stands under an oak tree in the dead of night, moonlight and artificial beams from the torches that she’s sure are older than her, the only thing she can see clearly her Archiekins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take that Penelope Blossom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archie’s just told her that he loves her (present tense) and that he’s never stopped, he also mentions something about Reggie that she didn’t really take notice of, all she can focus on is how despite their current situation she feels like every saccharine love cliche rolled into one, and honestly she doesn’t care how sappy this all sounds after the year she - they’ve- had they deserve this little moment of happiness, even if it’s ephemeral in nature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she continues, she makes sure to squash any potential plots of romance between her and Reggie, explaining that that particular whirlwind affair is nothing but in the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Archiekins” she announces, hoping the statement holds some weight, and takes a stuttered breath before continuing “whatever good that does us now” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes dart to the floor, the severity of the mess they’re in washing over her like a cold, cruel wave of reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not letting you die tonight” he says sternly, “none of us dies tonight, I swear”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand comes to settle under her jaw, and his thumb strokes the side of her face and that harsh reality seems to ebb away with every movement of his calloused thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asks if she believes him and she’s so overflowing with emotions: the excited, the scared, the confusion and the voice at the back of her head that asks what will become of them if they make it out alive. The only answer she’s capable of giving is a nod of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they’re kissing, she’s not sure who started it but she hopes neither of them end it. Getting lost in the lips of Archie Andrews comes back to her like an old forgotten friend and for a split second everything seems right in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archie is sat on one of the science lab stools, his right hand tapping an absent rhythm onto the scratched up desk with his pencil, his chin resting on Veronica’s shoulder as she’s sitting on his lap, left  foot moving up and down his jean-clad calf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betty’s on the other side of the counter, she has that crazed look in her eye that he and Veronica (unfortunately) know very well, and her hands are moving animatedly as she tries to explain to them how god-awful and pretentious Jughead’s new roommates are at Stonewall prep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s fair to say that neither he nor Veronica care too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifts his head from her shoulder and they both give each other the ‘look’ that says ‘you deal with her’, luckily they don’t have to say that much, because Mr. Beaker enters the classroom at that exact moment and the chatter of the students quietens as everyone goes to sit in their respective seats (including Betty). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Veronica Lodge” Mr. Beaker’s voice booms, “I don’t remember you being in my class, and if you were I am fairly certain I wouldn’t assign your seat to be in Mr. Andrews lap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whilst Archie doesn’t particularly care what the Riverdale High teachers think of him, he knows Veronica has this need for adults to like her, so to see her squirm at Mr. Beaker’s comment slightly, is both very amusing and highly adorable to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, Mr. Beaker, I’ll just get going” she says, just a little too much enthusiasm in her voice, “I’ll just get my stuff and go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hops off Archie’s lap, heels hitting the linoleum floor making a loud smacking noise and she picks her bag off the end of the tables (because as Archie’s been told Birkins do <em>not</em> belong on the floor).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to Archie and announces to the entire class “see you at lunch handsome, I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a flick of her hair, her composure is regained as she walks out the class  and Archie manages to stumble out an “I love you too” to the back of her head as the rest of the class snickers, and now he’s the one left squirming in the seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Beaker then announces that they’ll be covering hormones in class today. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>OVER THE COUNTER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s currently trying to count how much cash is in the register, whilst simultaneously filling out stock forms and thinking about what she can write her history essay on in her head when the bell at Pop’s front door chimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s ready to shout at whatever customer is walking through the door to go away and come back </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she sees that the intruding customer is none other than her beau. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Ronnie?” he asks casually, and part of her wants to laugh because she’s certain he’s expecting a generic “okay” or “fine” but she has a feeling that once she opens her mouth to speak her mind it’s all going to come tumbling out at a speed and force she can’t control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks her over, and she’s aware that she doesn’t look like her normal put together self. There’s multiple stains on her Pop’s uniform, for the first time in her life her nails are horribly chipped and the wispy pieces of her hair that she keeps blowing away  are so static that they could probably power a house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a word he sits down on one of the bar seats at the counter and places both palms face up in front of her. Instinctively, she stops what she’s doing and holds onto his hands, even with her standing with heels and him sitting, they’re practically at equal height. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong babe?” he asks, this question a lot more softly spoken than the last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically everything” she sighs, “I’m really struggling to balance La Bonne Nuit and Pop’s, there’s still so many colleges I’m waiting to hear back from, my father’s condition is rapidly getting worse and I seriously don’t think Pop has filled out a financial form since people were fighting over if they were a Marilyn or an Audrey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can hear her voice get more shrill with every word, and she hates how undone she sounds, so used to being composed and collected in her life, when right now she feels like the complete and total opposite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey” Archie interrupts taking her out of her spiral, he looks at the clock, clearly trying to work something out in his head, “look, why don’t you shut up Pop’s in an hour or so, because let’s face it it looks like a ghost town right now, and I don’t think it’s going to get any busier tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as she hates to admit it, he’s right there’s been like three people in the whole afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And once your done I’ll pick you up and take you back to my house” he uses this opportunity to bring one of her wrists to his lips and places a chaste kiss there, his voice dropping an octave as he whispers into her skin, “and when we get there I’ll have a nice hot, bubble bath waiting for you… unfortunately it won’t be the fancy stuff like at your place, but I hope it will suffice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she even has time to protest as she has way too much stuff on her plate right now to indulge in a steamy (in every sense  of the word) bath at the Andrew’s, Archie is leaning over the counter and pressing his lips to hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a slow kiss, and it’s just starting to deepen as she sneaks her tongue into his mouth when he pulls away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you then, I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s ridiculous how just a kiss can turn her on so much, but she’s aware that whatever she’s feeling Archie will be feeling the exact same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning across the counter with her arms folded, she’s aware that he’s been given an absolutely spectacular view of her cleavage; she places a wet kiss underneath his jaw and replies “I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves with a smirk on his face, and not even twenty minutes later she’s ringing him asking to come pick her up because she’s decided to close early. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>THE LAST TIME … FOR NOW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses her goodnight, and she can’t help but be a little disappointed that he pulls away immediately, K.O has already driven away so it can’t be the prospect of PDA that’s embarrassed him… and anyway she doesn’t think either of them have ever particularly cared about public affection- most of their friends can attest to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s even more baffled when he heads straight to his car without telling her that he loves her. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>says it when they’re saying goodbye, yeah sometimes she manages to get in before he does (on the rare occasion) but if she hasn’t said those three little words he’ll always make a point of saying it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica is aware that he’s had a pretty stressful couple of weeks trying to sort a plan with the navy (little does he know about her truly genius plan of deferring Barnard for a year and offering him the role of deputy mayor) but still… that doesn’t mean she’s actually going to let him get away with not saying it- especially considering she probably won’t see him much over the next few days as he trains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wait!” she calls out, pleased when he turns around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you” she adds, the slight shake of her head and lilt to her voice making it sound like she’s asking a question, patiently waiting for his answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too” he responds immediately, there’s still an air of defeat to his voice, but the look in those hazel eyes entirely genuine, it may just be the reflection of the neon ‘Pop’s’ sign, but she swears she can see him tearing up ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks about asking what’s clearly bothering him, but she also knows how cranky her Archiekins can be when he’s stressed or if he feels like someone is trying to coax an answer out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So instead, as he opens the car door she decides to blow a kiss in his direction, he rolls his eyes but he catches it anyway and she can clearly see the beginnings of a smile beginning to appear on his handsome face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles too at the knowledge she’s managed to improve his mood, even if it is just by a margin or so and even if it's temporary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, whatever is plaguing that pretty but oh so fragile mind of his can’t be too serious, and she bets that it will have all blown over by prom anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think anybody realises how much I adored (but also lowkey hated) the scene in 5x01 where Veronica told Archie she loved him, it was such babyism but I felt so bad for her too - my sweet baby. </p><p>Anyway that's how this fic was born, because I just really loved the idea it presented that Veronica and Archie always tell each other they love each other, so much s that when Archie doesn't it seems odd to Veronica.</p><p>Unfortunately, this could be my last fic for a while as university starts next week for me :( but if inspiration strikes I might write a few short things !!!</p><p>If you'd like to talk Varchie with me my Tumblr is @ronniesandrxws and my twitter is @ivyxevermore !! <br/>All comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated xx </p><p>- Eeliz :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>